Setting Edward Free
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: While separated from Alphonse, Edward Elric makes his own preparations for the Promised Day. No plan is foolproof, however, and Ed finds himself a captive of the homunculi. His prison stay might not be all bad, but will it be good enough for him to leave a piece of himself behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any related characters. **

* * *

_"And when you love something, they say set it free_

_If it don't come back, it wasn't meant to be." –Blood on the Dance Floor, "Incomplete and All Alone"_

* * *

**Two months before the Promised Day.**

* * *

When Edward woke up, he found himself in a cell.

Now, he had been in prison before. While up north in Briggs, he had, more than once, found himself behind bars. This was different.

For one thing, Ed was missing his automail arm. This indicated that whoever was imprisoning him was a bit more malicious than Olivier Armstrong had been. It also meant that he could not perform alchemy and escape.

_Shit_. What had happened? Edward wracked his brain, and then it came to him: the homunculi.

He could remember Gluttony standing there, and himself preparing to attack, when another pair of hands clapped his temples…he must have passed out.

Come to think of it, the cell was dank, dimly lit, and cold; it fit the underground hideout of the homunculi perfectly.

Ed looked around, and found that they had at least thought to put a mattress down for him. This meant they would probably feed him as well, especially since they couldn't have such a precious human sacrifice starve to death.

_Think!_ He commanded himself. _There has to be a way out of this. There's always a way out. This country needs your help!_

But even Edward, the youngest State Alchemist ever, could not see a way out of the situation. Or at least, not one that would end well for him.

In fact, the only option he could come up with was suicide. If the homunculi couldn't use Ed as a human sacrifice, they may have to postpone the Promised Day, giving Al and the others time to act.

While this seemed to be the only viable option, Edward doubted he could act on it. Suicide seemed worthless, seeing as the homunculi may have backups prepared for such a situation, and there was no guarantee killing himself would help anyone. He wanted to live more than he wanted to die for such a slim chance. Regardless, the alchemist saw no way to go through with that plan, should he decide to, within the cell.

Locked in these desperate thoughts, Ed was startled to hear a key in the door, before it opened to reveal…

Envy.

_That son of a bitch!_

"Yo, shorty!"

"Go fuck yourself," Ed snarled.

"As appealing as the thought is," Envy drawled, leaning down until he was staring Edward in the face. "I have to watch you."

"You keep _watch_ on your prisoners?"

"Nah," the homunculus waved the idea off. "Just you. Can't have you trying to escape, or hurt yourself, or anything like that."

Ed's face was a mask of shock. They knew he would think of that?

Envy just laughed. "Wow, already thought of that, eh, pipsqueak? I thought you would have more of a will to live. How sad."

He plopped down. "Look, this is how it's gonna be. Pride will watch you during the hours he's supposed to be with a tutor. Wrath will watch you after that, while he is still thought to be at work. And I'll be here the rest of the time, when they both have to pretend to be part of the happy Bradley family."

"Why would you tell me that? I could use the information to escape."

"Pfft, you wish, tiny! I'm telling you so you realize how hopeless it is. Wrath is crazy dangerous with a sword. Pride will _seriously_ fuck you up, physically _and_ mentally. And you already know what I can do. There's no way you can get past any one of us, nor will we put up with any of your shit."

Envy leaned in again. "I'm hoping that'll prevent you from acting up."

Edward thought a moment, then sighed. "Dammit! Why did I let my guard down? You've really got me this time…"

"Yup! We're keeping you here until the Promised Day. You won't be stirring up any trouble, pipsqueak."

"I-in that case…" Ed's voice faltered. "Can you take down my hair? It's uncomfortable to sleep with it like this and I can't manage with just the one arm."

"Sure, why not? See how nice a jailer I can be?"

As Envy bent around the alchemist, Edward turned his head and bit down on the homunculus's arm as hard as he could. Blood filled his mouth and dripped down his chin.

"OW! You fucking brat!" In retaliation, Envy smacked Ed, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. The homunculus situated himself in a corner, glaring at Edward as though daring him to try that again.

His head stung now, but Ed found it worth it. If he was going to be in prison, he was going to make sure life was _hell_ for his jailers.


	2. Chapter 2

**One and a half months before the Promised Day.**

* * *

"Yo, shorty! It's dinner time!"

Envy barged into Ed's cell, to find the alchemist curled up on the bed as he had been for many days. "Come on, you gotta eat."

"I c-can't move." Edward hated to say it, but he couldn't. The air around him was marginally warmer than the rest of his cell, and he wouldn't lose that. He had hoped he would get used to the cold, but it just kept getting worse.

Envy was surprised to get a response, even such a short one. For the past week Edward had been giving him—and the other homunculi—the silent treatment, as if that did anything. "Sure you can!" Ed was silent.

"Ugh, come on, pipsqueak. What's the matter?"

"It's fucking freezing! Don't you feel it?" Edward tried and failed to suppress a shiver.

"No…for one thing, we homunculi are a lot more durable, you know that. But I'm a shape-shifter; I can change my body at will. I'm my own personal space heater."

"Good for you, jackass. I'm not so lucky."

Envy studied the alchemist. At first, he thought Ed was just being petulant. Trying to get under his skin, as always. But now that he took a good look, the homunculus saw how Edward was shivering, curled in on himself. Envy realized their breath was visible.

"Shit, okay, it must be colder than I realized."

"Yeah right. Don't play dumb, Envy. I know this is just another little torture you've cooked up for me." He may be cold, but Ed was still a fighter. He wasn't going to lose hope just because of a little chill. He would not lose to these monsters so easily.

"Actually, it's not. If I was going to hurt you, I'd do it in a much more fun way. Watching you freeze is boring."

Summoning all his willpower, Ed lifted his arm—_damn_ that was cold—and gave Envy the finger.

He was surprised when the homunculus, in response, scowled at him before turning and exiting the cell. Wasn't he supposed to be under watch at all times? Edward smirked; he must be succeeding at pissing Envy off. One small victory in this situation.

But said homunculus came back just as quickly as he left, striding toward Edward. Dammit.

"Here. Distrusting little shit."

Ed was shocked to feel a blanket fall on him. Not only that, it was _warm_. The alchemist scrambled to pull it around himself, sighing in relief.

"Better?"

"…Yeah," he grudgingly admitted.

"I'm waiting." Envy crossed his arms.

"For what?"

"A thank you. I heated that up personally, you know. And you thought I was making you a pipsqueak popsicle on purpose."

"It will get cold again…" Ed was determined not to let Envy win this.

"I can heat it up again, tiny. It's not that hard."

Edward grimaced. He _did not_ want to show any gratitude to the homunculus. He was a bastard, evil, he loved torturing people, he was going to help wipe out all of Amestris…

But he gave Ed a blanket.

"Thanks, alright?" He muttered.

"See, we aren't as bad as you think." Envy plopped down in his usual corner, before hopping right back up. "Oh, right, your food." He handed it to the alchemist.

"Why are you doing this? You guys aren't even trying to mistreat me. I get plenty of food, and now a blanket…"

"We don't want you to die. We just don't want you causing us trouble. You're pretty good at that."

Ed grumbled before starting in on his soup. Shortly after he was finished, he began to feel drowsy, as had been happening lately. He was losing strength, trapped in this stupid cell. He laid back down on the mattress, closing his eyes.

"You know," Edward mumbled. "It's still really creepy to try to sleep in here with you watching me."

"Can't do anything about that, shorty." Envy grinned at the alchemist's discomfort.

He was expecting a snotty comeback, but Ed was already asleep. The homunculus leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, Ed, maybe the reason we feed you, the reason I gave you that blanket, is because homunculi have hearts, too. If that's the case, if I have a heart, you know mine's buried deep, but maybe…just maybe it's there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, pipsqueak, guess whose shift it is?" Envy sauntered into the cell, eager to tease the alchemist inside now that Ed was _responding _again. However, the homunculus was greeted with a rather disconcerting moan.

Envy looked over, his eyes widening in surprise, far too used to this kind of sight to be horrified. Edward lay on the ground, battered and bruised from head to toe, with a million little scratches covering his exposed flesh. But those injuries seemed miniscule compared to the one in his thigh, a metal pole piercing halfway through his leg, which was seeping blood at an alarming rate.

"What the fuck, Ed!?" Envy rushed over to the blonde, wondering if he was conscious. A golden eye, wide with pain, gazed up at him, and Edward let out a moan.

"I seriously thought you had decided against killing yourself."

At this sentence, the alchemist managed to respond. "You think I did this to myself?" Ed gasped. "I'm not that sick, dipshit. It was Pride." Edward's eyes widened slightly as he spoke the name, and he shuddered, causing a fresh wave of pain to envelope him.

Envy rolled back, stunned. Pride? Sure, the oldest homunculus was violent enough to do this—he could give Envy a run for his money—but why? Father hadn't, to his knowledge, ordered Ed to be tortured…

A bloody hand slapped the homunculus on the knee. "Hey," the alchemist rasped, "I know you're surprised and all—which is stupid, you cause this kind of shit all the time—but if you feel like proving to me you're not a _complete _asshole, now would be a good time."

Without another word, Envy leaped up and sprinted out the door. He wasn't worried about Edward escaping; no way could the blonde get far on that leg. Actually, the homunculus was worried about whether he could reach the nearest hospital before the alchemist bled out.

Jumping out of a hidden exit, the homunculus didn't slow as he careened around a corner, then two, and finally into the hospital lobby. A shocked silence only lasted seconds before people started screaming. Envy supposed they had good reason; after all, he had just burst in, wild-eyed and covered with flecks of blood. But he didn't have time to worry about that.

Scanning the room, he spotted a first aid kit twice the size of his head behind a startled nurse. First aid his ass, that thing probably had half the hospital equipment inside. Perfect.

Envy gave the nurse a cheeky smile while reaching over her head to grab the kit, then disappeared out the door as fast as he had come in.

When he got back to Edward's cell, the alchemist was in the same position he had left him in. Envy threw the first aid kit on the floor next to Ed, and then paused.

"Uhm…Ed…I don't know how to treat wounds..." the homunculus was beginning to understand what panic felt like. For the first time ever, he was watching someone bleed out, and he wanted to stop it. But of course he didn't know how.

"First, calm the fuck down. I'm not going to die, not that you care."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have gone and gotten supplies, shorty!"

Ed blinked, conceding that point. "Okay then…first take care of my thigh." The alchemist cried out when Envy grabbed the pole sticking out of it. "Wait!"

"We have to take this out, I know that much."

"Yeah, but when you do, I'm going to start bleeding a shit ton. You have to be ready to stop it."

Ed didn't know if homunculi could pale, but it seemed like Envy did as he nodded. "See those scissors? Cut off my pant leg around the wound…and _please_ be careful." It felt weird to say "please" to a homunculus, but Edward really didn't feel like having any more holes in his skin.

Envy went to work, and got the fabric out of the way with surprising ease. "Okay, now take a strip of that and tie it around my thigh, tight. It's called a tourniquet."

The homunculus, silent for once, did as he was bid, tightening the knot until Edward hissed in pain. At his questioning look, the alchemist breathed out, "It's okay, you have to ease the blood flow. Now get the bandages ready."

Fully prepared, Envy grasped the metal protruding from the small blonde. He didn't know how to make this not hurt, or be less dangerous, so he simply yanked it free, ignoring the Ed's scream of pain. The homunculus was glad to see his sloppy tourniquet working, as blood sluggishly poured from the wound. He swiftly wrapped it, before turning to Edward for more direction.

Ed panted for a few moments before continuing. "Now see that salve? No, not that one—to the left—yeah! You're going to need to put that on...well, the rest of these cuts."

Now that the immediate danger seemed to be over, Envy sighed. The alchemist was sliced up _all over_. This would take forever.

His legs were more or less free of cuts, thanks to his leather pants that were now destroyed, but Ed's single arm was a mess. The homunculus rubbed the ointment onto his hands, before massaging it into all of the cuts, working his way up from the blonde's hand. Envy then went to work on the areas of chest and back that were not covered by Edward's tank top, forcing the alchemist to sit up with difficulty. Ed took the opportunity to remove the tourniquet; he had no desire to end up with _two_ automail legs.

Finally Envy reached Edward's face. Tiny droplets of blood oozed out of surface scratches, though none had hit the blonde's eyes, which was good. Alchemist and homunculus locked gazes as the latter rubbed salve on Ed's cheeks, forehead, and nose. He finished up, swiping a finger across Edward's lips to take care of a single cut there.

Envy sat back to survey his work. "There, all done! How d'ya feel?" When he got no response, he waved his still-sticky fingers. "Hello?"

Ed snapped out of his trance. "Oh. I feel…better."

"Excellent." Envy smiled.

"Thank you," the alchemist whispered. "But…why bother fixing me up? I wasn't going to die."

Envy huffed, patting Ed on the head. "You need to stop questioning me. Quite simply, I rather enjoy having you here and am not quite ready to give you up just yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Envy stayed with Edward until he fell asleep. Once assured that the alchemist wouldn't wake up any time soon, he crept out, jogging silently through the tunnels until he reached the main room.

"Father!"

"Envy, what is it? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

The homunculus waved him off. "Yeah, right. He's dead asleep, plus he's missing an arm, _plus_ a certain arrogant creation of yours stabbed him in the thigh. He's not going anywhere."

"Yes, I asked Pride to rough him up a bit." Father mused. "Though he might have taken it too far…"

"No shit. I thought he was gonna bleed out. Why'd you have him do that?" Envy asked, irritated. If Father had commanded it, Pride wouldn't be punished.

Father was not amused. "Because the alchemist was apparently sassing Pride and he thought it would be a good idea to break him a little."

"Pfft, the pipsqueak's _always_ sassing someone. Cutting him up won't change that, it'll just damage your sacrifice."

At this point, Father was becoming peeved. "Why do you care, Envy?"

Said homunculus crossed his arms. Now was the time to watch his words. "Because I had to clean up after Pride, the little shit. He can fuck people up, no problem, but he just leaves Ed there—"

"Why are you addressing him by name?"

Full of attitude as always, Envy rolled his eyes. "Because after spending the greater part of the past few weeks guarding him it's hard to _not_ start thinking of him by name. Anyway, he was just lying there, bleeding everywhere. I had to _bandage _him. Do you know how ridiculous it was to have _me_ playing _doctor_?"

"Where are you going with all this, Envy? I have better things to do than listen to you complain." Father's eyes were beginning to gleam dangerously.

Envy held up his hands in defeat. "I'm getting there, jeez. I was going to volunteer to take over guarding the shorty."

The room was silent for a long while. The homunculus continued to make his argument. "That way you don't have to worry about coordinating the shifts anymore, and I don't have to worry about Pride making life any harder for me, _and_ Ed completely hates me anyway, so he'll still be miserable."

A moment of contemplation, then—"I suppose that would be fine."

Victory.

"Well, then," Envy said, trying to keep the smirk off of his face, "I guess I had better get back to doing my job, then!" That said, the homunculus scampered away. He might be able to get away with mild sarcasm towards Father, but it was always good to get out of there before he managed to make him pissed.

He opened the cell door carefully, cursing under his breath when it squeaked, but it didn't matter. Ed was already sitting up on his mattress, blanket curled around his shoulders, waiting for Envy.

"There you are," he murmured sleepily. "I was wondering why I was guardless."

"Aww, Ed!" Envy squealed, clasping his hands in cheesy ecstasy. "Did you miss me?"

"Tch, you wish. I…thought maybe I could get away?" The end of his sentence turned up in a question, irritating Edward to no end.

"Nah, even you wouldn't try that with a leg like yours. I think you missed me." Envy plopped down on the bed, smirking at the blonde.

"Not in a million years."

"Well," Envy drawled. "I hope my company isn't _too_ much of a downer for you, because we are going to be spending a _lot_ of time together."

Warily, Ed looked the homunculus in the eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm now your _permanent_ guard! No more shifts, just Envy, all day, every day! Isn't that great?"

Edward leaned back onto his mattress and rolled over, facing away from Envy. "Fucking fantastic."

"Aw, c'mon, Ed, don't be that way!" Envy fake-pouted.

"Well," the alchemist sighed, grudgingly. "As long as you don't smack me around, I guess it's an improvement."

The homunculus next to him only giggled.

"And I suppose," Edward added, "this means I have a private nurse."

That shut him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**One month before the Promised Day.**

* * *

"Envy, why do you bother? Why are you so nice to me?"

"I swear, if you ask me that one more fucking time—"

"You know the only way to shut me up is to tell me." Edward was smug. He had been pestering the homunculus non-stop since he became his "permanent guard," as Envy called it, and the blonde just knew he was going to give in soon.

Now, actually.

"Holy. Shit. _Fine!_" Envy threw up his hands in defeat. "But you are going to _shut the hell up_."

Ed nodded enthusiastically, the spitting image of a normal, excited child, minus one arm that he was still missing.

"I'm just…" for once, Envy found himself uncomfortable, fidgeting where he sat. "I'm not a _complete_ ass. I might have a problem with, you know, enjoying seeing people in pain a bit too much, but that' not all I am. You're just…not a bad person. You're fighting for what you believe in, and I respect your spunk. And once you loosened up a bit in here…you're kinda fun. You make good jokes, and it's…" the homunculus found himself unable to think of a good word. "Fine, I'll say it: _cute_. It's cute when you get all worked up because I tease you."

Edward was grinning from ear to ear. It was too funny to see Envy all discombobulated and stripped of his bravado. And, odd as it may seem, a solid month with the guy made him used to the presence of the homunculus, even enjoying it.

"I just like having you around, okay? I…" Envy trailed off.

Ed broke his vow of silence. "You what?"

The homunculus wagged his finger. "No, nope, you're not getting anything else out of me today."

"Envy," the alchemist whined, "That's not fair! Finish your sentence!"

"Not happening."

"Why?" Edward pouted.

A faint grin graced Envy's face. "Because I'm not ready to tell you, that's why."

"You are _impossible_."

"I try my best."

Ed sighed, accepting defeat…for now. "Help me up, would ya? I need to keep exercising my leg."

Happy to have the conversation move away from him, Envy pulled the alchemist to his feet. Edward proceeded to walk laps around the room.

"Good, you're much steadier than a week ago." Envy's smile was not a grin, but genuine happiness for the blonde.

"Yeah, well, I told you I would be fine. Have a little faith!" The homunculus rolled his eyes at Ed's untouchable sense of self-worth.

"You weren't saying that yesterday when you fell—shit, are you kidding me?" At his words, Edward stumbled, held up by Envy's outstretched hand. "Jeez, sorry I mentioned it. Get back on the bed."

Ed grumbled. "I am so _sick_ of this. No arm, my legs not working…ugh." His attitude brightened slightly. "But still…at least Wrath and Pride left. I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad _you're_ guarding me, Envy."

The homunculus turned, hiding the beaming smile he couldn't suppress. "You're getting soft, Ed."

The blonde snorted. "You're one to talk."

* * *

Later that night, Envy found himself watching over Edward as he slept. Of course, he had to stay in the cell, but the homunculus had taken to sitting on the edge of the alchemist's mattress during the night.

"What have you done to me, Ed…" he sighed softly. "You really have made me soft."

Almost unconsciously, Envy began to stroke Edward's hair, his touch feather light so as to not wake him. "You know, Lust used to be obsessed with this concept. I always thought that silly; Lust being obsessed with love? She could get all the physical love she wanted…but somehow she knew there was something more. Father told her not to mess with it, that love was dangerous and stupid…"

Envy's voice grew ever quieter. "I see what he meant. It's a weakness, because now I can't let anyone hurt you. I would probably end up getting injured myself to protect you. I don't need that kind of liability."

The blonde's eyelids flickered, caught up in the whirlwind of a dream. Envy wondered what he dreamt about. His brother? Getting out of the cell he was stuck in? Getting his limbs back? Maybe…Envy?

"But still," the homunculus breathed. "I can't help it. I don't know how a month could change my life so drastically, but I can't help loving you, Ed."


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Envy was going to tell Ed how he felt. If he couldn't prove his superiority to humans by not succumbing to _love_, he was going to be better than them by not being such a damn wimp and telling Edward.

And so, as said alchemist began to wake up, Envy urged him on a bit.

"Rise and shine, Ed! I have some information that you might find quite interesting…"

Edward only swatted his arm towards the homunculus, mumbling about being tired.

"Oh come _on_, I thought you were curious about this!" Envy pouted.

The blonde opened one eye. "Curious 'bout what?" he yawned.

Envy grinned, knowing he had Ed's attention. "Remember the other day when I finally answered you as to why I bothered being nice? And I didn't finish my last sentence?"

Edward sat up, instantly alert. "Yeah, that was kind of a dick move. So you'll tell me now?"

The homunculus laughed at his excitement. "Yeah, I will. Ready?"

Ever impatient, Ed nodded vigorously.

Only now did Envy begin to feel nervous, but he squashed the emotion down. No backing out now. "I was going to say…I love you."

Silence ensued for a moment, during which Edward's face traveled through a myriad of emotions, finally settling on something Envy didn't expect—anger.

"You fucking _asshole_!" With all the strength left in him after a month of imprisonment, Ed slapped Envy full on the face.

The homunculus cradled his injured jaw. "Shit! What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm not your _plaything_!" Envy scampered to the far side of the cell to avoid another incoming hit. "You can't just say shit like that!" Edward's eyes were glaring murderously as he continued shouting. "Just because you can't fucking care about someone doesn't mean you can make fun of it like that!"

"I wasn't kidding—"

"SHUT UP!" Ed stood up, tears of what must have been anger in his eyes. "I seriously thought you had changed, you _dickhead_! But I was wrong, you're just as sick as ever, playing with my emotions like that. Well guess what, I'm not some wimp who's just going to take it."

"Ed! I really do love—"

"Homunculi like you are heartless. You can't love anyone."

A horrible mix of hurt and indignant anger welled up inside Envy. What did this bratty like alchemist know? He really did love Edward, but he wouldn't even _listen_. To be so insulted…

For the first time in a long while, Envy had the urge to murder the blonde. Instead, he turned and walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Breathing hard, Ed sat back down on the bed. How could Envy do this to him? Sure, he was a homunculus and was keeping Edward prisoner but…he had been so kind these past few weeks. Why would he lie like that? More importantly, how had Envy found out that Ed was harboring feelings for him? That was the only explanation for how the homunculus had gotten his sick idea.

Feeling queasy and more defeated since he had arrived in the cell, Edward laid down on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to block out everything that had just happened.

* * *

"You were right, you know…"

Ed's eyes shot open at the sinister whisper. He whipped his head around, spotting a shadowy eye on the far wall.

The alchemist gulped. It was Pride.

"Right about what?" Edward was able to keep his voice from shaking, but just barely. After all, he hadn't forgotten what Pride had done to his leg, and wasn't keen for it to happen again, especially since he wasn't sure Envy would come back…

Or if he would bother to help Edward if he did.

"When you said that Envy was lying…as if a homunculus could love…"

Unconsciously, Ed scooted further into the corner as the shadow multiplied and drew closer.

"And if Envy was going to fall in love, why would it be with a piece of trash like you…?"

That was slightly offensive. "W-what do you mean?"

"No one could love you, Fullmetal Alchemist…not your father, who left. Not your mother; she didn't even bother to fight that illness, did she?"

"Stop it…" Ed whispered, feeling cold at the words.

"Certainly not your brother…after all, it's _your_ fault that he's stuck without a body, unable to eat, or even _sleep_…"

"I said stop!" Edward was dimly aware of tears trailing down his cheeks. It was true, there was no way Al love him after what he had put him through…

"And everyone who knows your little secret hates you for that too. _Everyone _loves Alphonse Elric, and you will forever be the one who ruined his _life_."

"Stop!"

A maniacal laughter filled the room, echoing off every wall and surrounding the alchemist completely.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP!"

Edward's wordless shriek rang out, Pride still whispering in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Envy went back to the cell after he calmed down. Hopefully Ed would have done so as well; if he could just make the alchemist _listen_ to him, he was sure Edward would react in a much more positive manner. At the very least, not by screaming at him again.

Upon opening the door, the homunculus was (thankfully) not greeted by harsh words or even a fist. Not so luckily, he was met with rough, broken breathing and a small whimper.

Edward was curled up on his bed, staring unseeingly at his knees while tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Oh, shit…" Immediately, Envy crossed the room, instinctively pulling Edward close to him. There was no response from the blonde. "Ed, Ed, I'm sorry. Fucking hell, what happened?"

A faint murmur rose from the rigid form in his arms. "He was right…it's all true…"

Progress, though not encouraging. "Who was right? About what?"

"Pride…" and with that, Ed came out of his stupor, explosively. He began to sob, clinging to Envy's meager clothing.

Panic crossed the homunculus's mind. How was he supposed to deal with this? But it was shrouded by anger. Pride just couldn't stop fucking with Ed, could he? What had he _said_?

"Shh, shh, calm down, Edward." Envy rubbed circles on the alchemist's back, trying to get him to a point where he was at least not in danger of asphyxiation. "It's alright, he's gone, and whatever he said was a lie."

"No," Ed choked out. "No, he was right."

The homunculus doubted that. "I'd bet my stone he wasn't. What did he say?"

"Everyone hates me…my father, my mother, Al…and it was true. I've done so many horrible things. I _destroyed_ Al…" Edward couldn't continue.

"Ed…" Envy was shocked. "That's _fucking retarded_. Your father, well, I'll admit he was a dick, but that's his problem. You mother…she loved you. She stayed with you and took care of you after your dad left, and I highly doubt she died on purpose. If she wanted to get away from you, there are less permanent ways to do so. As for Alphonse…how could you say he hated you? He worries about you, follows you everywhere and tries to watch out for you. If he hated you, he wouldn't urge you on and assist you. Besides, he's never hurt you. Maybe it's just me, but if _I_ hated someone, I would hurt them in their sleep. Your brother _loves _you."

Throughout this little speech, Edward's cries ceased, deflating to tiny hiccups. "But…"

"No buts." Envy glared at the alchemist, daring him to argue. True, he was upset that Edward was so hurt, but the alchemist was just being _stupid_ I he honestly believed what Pride had said.

Surprisingly, Ed merely hugged himself closer to Envy. "Thank you."

The homunculus smiled. "All I did was tell the truth. Everyone loves you…including me."

Edward frowned. "You're not kidding?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"To make fun of me…" the blonde whispered. He didn't want to have this conversation, but it seemed he couldn't avoid it. Besides that, his emotions were bursting in the aftermath of Pride's little mind-games.

Envy was confused. "How would that be making fun of you…?"

"Because…" Ed could hardly make himself say it. "Because I'm insane, that's why. Because _I_ love _you_."

"Don't mess with me, Ed," Envy warned, unable to keep a smile off of his face. Of course, he was only teasing; the alchemist had too much heart to play a trick like that.

Edward hit him. "I'm not, dipshit. I love you, though I have no idea why. Prison does weird things to me, apparently."

The homunculus pressed his lips to Ed's hair. "The feeling is mutual, but it might not be for long if you keep hitting me."

In retaliation, Edward slapped Envy's arm. "You don't control me."

Even in the face of the small pain, Envy laughed, cuddling the blonde. "I wouldn't dream of it, Ed. You're _much_ more fun when you're feisty." The homunculus could feel the heat of Edward's blush. "Fuck, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Half a month before the Promised Day.**

_This _was why Envy thought humans were useless, why their stupid emotions were a waste of time. Because now that he had confessed to Edward, now that the blonde _loved him back_, all he could feel was guilt.

It was ridiculous. Envy should not feel guilty, ever. But he did. It felt wrong to sit there, holding Edward while he slept, and still keep him locked up in here for Father's sake. That, he thought, was like telling Ed he loved him, and then choosing Father over him. And Envy could not accept that.

But what else could he do? The homunculus still wasn't a good guy; he didn't feel the need to help the _world_ survive Father, just Ed. But, dammit, he was _Envy_, he couldn't just let him go.

As he thought, a human saying came to the homunculus. He had no idea where it came from, but it resonated. "If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back, it wasn't meant to be," he whispered. "Shit."

Envy swore that as soon as he went through with this, he was giving up emotion forever. He would go back to being cold, hard, and carry the fear and pain and love deep inside where no one, not even Envy himself, could get at it.

The homunculus pressed a kiss to the sleeping alchemist's forehead.

* * *

Edward yawned as he woke up, stretching his one arm. He smiled, feeling Envy behind him. "Morning."

"Good, you're awake." Though Envy said this, he was anything but happy. "You have to listen."

"What is it?" Ed sat up, concerned.

"I'm letting you go."

Several heartbeats ticked by. "You're…what?"

Envy's eyes were steeled, not even wet. "I don't _want_ to. But your brother, your friends, they all need you. The world needs you. And…I can't sit here and tell you I love you and keep you here. Look at yourself, you're wasting away."

The homunculus had a point; Edward had gotten much thinner during his stay in the cell. He continued, "If I keep you here, you'll be smothered. And, at the moment, I can accept that I can't let that happen. So I'm letting you go. You're free."

"Envy…" Ed couldn't get anything else out.

"You had better go now. I told you, I don't want to let you go, but I'm using my head right now. If you wait, I might not be able to stop myself from keeping you here. I'm _Envy_, remember? I'm jealous. I might decide that I need you more than the world. The only thing really preventing me from doing so is knowing that you're in danger, waiting for Father to use you." Envy's voice dropped to a whisper. "You have to go, before I change my mind."

Edward was conflicted. Of course he missed the sunlight, Alphonse, being in the world. But somehow it all seemed as though it might be less important than Envy. Could he leave the homunculus that he loved so irrationally? They had only had a week or so together; was he ready to give that up?

Thoughts of Alphonse being similarly caught and destroyed for Father answered Ed's question. He had to save Amestris, and he couldn't do that from in this cell. He had to leave.

Tears ran down his face. "You're right, Envy. I need to go."

Envy felt a wrenching in his gut. It was one thing to consider letting Edward go; it was another for him to decide to leave so easily. The homunculus hugged Ed, holding tightly until the alchemist forced them to break apart.

"I'm sorry, Envy. But you're right, they do need me. I…I love you."

Envy opened the door to the cell, wordlessly gesturing Edward through. The blonde went, looking back several times. Just when he was about to turn the first corner, he heard Envy's whisper.

"I love you too, Ed. That's why I have to let you go."

Edward, now facing forward, wiped his eyes on his arm and began to jog through the tunnels, until he saw a faint light that indicated a way out.

Stepping into the sunlight for the first time in months, Ed found himself strangely unhappy.

Yes, he embraced freedom, in order to save his friends, family, and country. Edward Elric was once again part of the surface world.

But he had left his heart down in that cell, with Envy.


	9. Chapter 9--End

**The Promised Day**

* * *

Had he the capability, Alphonse would have passed out from shock when Edward walked out of an alleyway, ready to fight with him. He had always believed that Ed would come back, of course, but at this point he had been gone so long that seeing his brother was a surprise. Of course, Al immediately questioned him; where had he been, what happened, was he alright?

But Ed didn't answer, he just shushed Al, eyes hard.

"Brother, what happened? Tell me!"

Again, silence. Edward stared up at his brother, covering the mouth of his armor with an oddly new automail hand. Though not physically effective, the gesture served to quiet Al. Ed turned, and Alphonse followed.

Silent or not, Edward was there to fight Father.

* * *

Edward sat silent, fuming slightly, just listening to Alphonse explain to Mustang that _he wasn't fucking speaking_. He didn't want to say anything; he was here to do what he had to do, and nothing more.

Finally, they got moving. They could hardly stall, with these strange "immortal soldiers" attacking them. It was odd, Ed thought, slicing one through the stomach. They were almost like half-homunculi, not regenerating when injured, but not dying either.

If that was a surprise, it was nothing compared to the shock Edward felt when a wall exploded, only to reveal…_Envy_.

His heart leapt.

The homunculus broke into a wide grin. "Hey, fancy meeting you here, Ed."

Edward couldn't speak. It had only been half a month, but it still felt strange to see Envy, especially outside of the cell. Still, Ed could feel a smile forming…until Mustang attacked Envy.

His mouth instead fell open, gaping in confusion. Of course, Mustang didn't know Envy had changed. Or had he? The homunculus was fighting back, insane grin in place as he taunted the Colonel. Edward felt as though his reality was slipping, and he couldn't hear anything. He just watched as Envy devoured the _things_ that had been attacking him, using the extra energy to go at Mustang.

Hadn't Envy changed? Edward knew he couldn't have dreamt the words of love the homunculus had spoken. But neither could he deny that Envy was laughing sadistically at Mustang's pain, not deterred by the burns he received.

Alphonse was shaking him. Ed stood stock still, trying to make sense of the tangled thoughts in his head. Envy must have said something to piss the Colonel off, because his expression was livid, and Envy actually _paled_ before running away down into the tunnels he had emerged from.

Still the shaking, as Mustang ran after the homunculus, followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye. Al's voice came to Edward as if from far away. "Brother! Brother!"

The surreal moment was broken, and Ed pulled away from Alphonse, sprinting after Mustang, wanting to find Envy. Something inside him had been broken, his voice certainly, but something more since he had left Envy, and though he knew he still had a mission, the appearance of the homunculus was like something out of a dream.

And Edward had to make sure it wasn't.

A maze of tunnels. Why did it have to be so confusing? Left, right, left—no, backtrack, he heard an explosion, and then a scream; Envy's scream. The sound ripped him open, stumbling on the ground as more yells followed.

Why was this happening to Envy, why was he fighting against them, wasn't he better now, was Envy okay, Envy, Envy, Envy...

Edward stumbled into the correct tunnel, only to see the homunculus fall, dissolving into a tiny little creature. But it was Envy. And Mustang was poised to kill him.

"NO!"

The word ripped out of his throat, hoarse and painful, as Ed threw himself in the line of fire.

Mustang's face was terrifying, screwed up in hatred and bloodlust, an expression Edward had never seen on the Colonel before. "Why…in the _hell_…shouldn't I kill him?"

This time his words were whispered, his newly rediscovered voice spent. "Because…because I love him."

The tunnel was silent for a moment, before Mustang snapped, once, blasting searing heat over Ed's flesh shoulder. He was just barely spared from burns.

"Please," he murmured. "I know it doesn't make sense, and he's done some terrible things, but if you kill him you're stooping to the level of a homunculus. You'll be taking a life and hurting me…so please…don't do it."

Mustang looked ready to kill Edward along with Envy, but Hawkeye placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head subtly. He took a deep breath…"_Fine_," he spat.

Relieved, Edward sagged to the ground, just as a small voice said his name. He whipped around, leaning for once to be eye to eye with Envy.

"Ed, he should kill me. I don't know how you can sit there, and be so _good_. To not want to destroy even scum like me." A single, fat tear rolled out of Envy's eye. "You're just so…perfect. Better than me. I can't stand it."

Envy's next words were garbled, a hand reaching down his throat. "Love hurts so _bad_, Ed." He pulled his Philosopher's Stone out.

"No! Envy, no, don't!" Ed shouted, but it was too late.

"Goodbye, Ed…"

Edward desperately tried to push the Stone back into the homunculus, but his body disintegrated, followed by the Stone.

In that moment, Ed lost all reason. He allowed two tears to fall, and then pulled himself together. He had a mission to complete. He left his love to do so, and now Envy was dead. There was nothing to do but finish what he started.

Standing up, Edward faced the shocked Mustang, eyes hard and sharp, golden glass. He clenched his fists.

"Let's go deal with Father then."

* * *

Victory should have been a happy affair, but it held no joy for Edward. He felt like his insides had been ripped out, and now he was simply numb. He snuck off, not wanting to be a part of everyone's celebrations.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

Perhaps it was fate that carried Ed's feet to the tunnels, down into the cell he had once been a prisoner in. Once there, he fell to his knees, and spoke, promising himself they would be the last words he would ever say.

"You had been around long enough, I'm sure you'd heard the saying. 'If you love something, set it free.' You did that, didn't you, Envy? You loved me enough to let me go. But there was more to the saying. 'If it doesn't come back, it wasn't meant to be.' Did you not know that part? Or could you not wait that long?

"Dammit, Envy. You did it, you let me go. And I came back. I loved, love you too. Even if you let me go, I wanted to be with you."

Edward choked back a sob. "Envy, I came back. See? I'm here."

He fell to the mattress, the blanket no longer smelling like Envy, just of dust.

"So where are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Yep, that's the end.

Because, to me, tragic endings are just as beautiful as happy endings. More so in certain cases.

This was really fun to write, if a bit painful near the end.

As always, thanks for the reviews/faves/follows, and keep checking back for more~


End file.
